


87. size kink/size queen

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [26]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, dont look at me this is embarrassing lolololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Ruby is more than a little bit curious about what Kanan's hiding beneath her clothes.





	87. size kink/size queen

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, this was a fun one lol. hope i approached it correctly

Dia had taught Ruby from the moment Ruby was old enough to understand that forwardness was not ladylike. Although being aggressive in the sense of business and achieving what you wanted in life was certainly acceptable, being too “hands-on” in relationships was, in Dia’s opinion, a huge turn-off.

 

For once, Ruby found herself wondering if Dia was wrong.

 

Her and Kanan had been dating for half a year, and in truth, things were wonderful. They would go for dates, and kiss, and cuddle, and hold hands, and even sleep in the same bed together...but that was it. No matter how often Ruby climbed in Kanan’s lap or rubbed against her, Kanan remained nervously distant, always asking if Ruby wanted to do “something else”. For a while, Ruby was complacent. After all, she couldn’t be  _ too _ forward, and she didn’t want to force Kanan into anything, because she knew that Kanan deserved much better than to be pressured. However, what was she to do? As much as she wanted to respect Kanan, she had needs.

 

One night, Ruby decided that a little bit of  _ forwardness _ was in order. Her and Kanan were sitting on Kanan's couch watching a movie, an innocent enough activity. However, Ruby's thoughts were elsewhere. Steeling herself, Ruby slid her hand onto Kanan's thigh, blushing furiously. Kanan didn't even look away from the screen. She gave Ruby's hand a pat, then twined their fingers. Ruby wasn’t in the mood to hold hands, and she bit her lip in frustration, then slipped her hand away. Kanan gave her a quick glance, then turned back to the television.

 

Once again. Ruby placed her hand on Kanan’s thigh, but that time, she slid it over to the crotch of Kanan’s sweatpants, her tiny hand even trembling out of nervousness. Kanan squeaked and placed both of her hands over Ruby’s, looking at her pointedly. “Hey, what are you doing...?” Ruby pouted and grabbed the remote, turning the TV off in frustration. “And what was that for?!”

 

“I-I don’t want to watch a movie! I want to...” Ruby paused, averting her eyes. “I want to...d-do naughty things, instead.”

 

“Eh...let’s do somet-”

 

“I don’t  _ want _ to do something else.” That was the first time Ruby had been so forcefully insistent. Usually, she just said okay and went along with whatever Kanan wanted, but she needed answers. “Is there something wrong? Wh-why don’t you want to do stuff like that with me? Aren’t you interested?”

 

Kanan groaned a little and turned her whole body away, releasing Ruby’s hand. “No, no...if you think I’m not attracted to you in that way, you’re wrong. You’re really, um...s-sexy. I guess.”

 

Ruby wasn’t at all convinced. Kanan wouldn’t even look at her. Ruby pressed herself against Kanan’s back, wrapping her arms around Kanan. Kanan jumped, but Ruby held on, frowning into Kanan’s neck. “Then, why not?”

 

“I-I dunno...”

 

“Kanan-chan,” Ruby moaned. “There has to be a reason! Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No. I’m a bit scared, is all.” Kanan turned around and caught a glimpse of Ruby’s stern expression, then grimaced. “You look just like Dia when you make that face. Th-that’s kinda scary.” Kanan turned back around, then shifted in Ruby’s grasp. “You’re really tiny. That’s all.”

 

Ruby frowned. Before, Kanan had loved to hold Ruby in her arms and dote on her, gushing over how small and cute Ruby was. And, all of a sudden...it was a problem? However, Kanan was acting as if there was something else she wanted to say, opening her lips and then closing them over and over again. “I-is that all?” Ruby prodded.

 

Kanan exhaled sharply, still not daring to face Ruby. “I’m just worried about hurting you. Sometimes it seems like you’re so fragile! And, Ruby-chan, I’m kinda big.”

 

“So? I like that you’re big! When you cuddle me, and you wrap your arms around me, it’s like-”

 

“No!” Kanan shouted, causing Ruby to jerk in surprise. “I-I meant...down there! Don’t make me say it...”

 

“O-oh.” They both fell silent; Kanan due to embarrassment, and Ruby due to thought. Was she really? Ruby had never even gotten a chance to see...it. Kanan would never let her! Ruby gnawed at her lip, weighing her choices. If Kanan was so worried about it, then maybe it  _ would _ be an issue. Ruby was sure that their first time would hurt at least a little bit, but Kanan made it sound like she would be torn in half! Curious, Ruby said, “H-how big?”

 

“It’s not like I measure it, or anything,” Kanan said, finally turning back to Ruby. Ruby was relieved to see that Kanan was just as flustered as she was. Kanan must have noticed Ruby nervously glancing down at her pants, because her face grew even hotter. “You can look, if you want to.”

 

That surprised Ruby, but she wasn’t about to turn Kanan down. Deciding to go before they  _ both _ lost their nerve, Ruby slid her fingers into the waistband of Kanan’s sweatpants and underwear. Kanan lifted her hips and gave them a little wiggle, allowing Ruby to easily slide her pants down her muscular legs. Ruby gasped a little when Kanan’s shaft popped out of her pants, tossing the pants and underwear to the floor. They met eyes for a brief second, then both looked away; Kanan to the blank screen of the TV, and Ruby to Kanan’s hardening dick. Was it really so sensitive that the simple touch from earlier was turning her on? Or was it something else?

 

“Is this as big as it gets?” Ruby asked, afraid to touch it.

 

Kanan glanced down, then shook her head. “No. If you want, I can make it harder. Just so you can see.”

 

Ruby watched it for a while longer. It seemed rather large already, but that wasn’t it? There was more? Mesmerized, Ruby reached out to it and tried to wrap her hand around it, but it wasn’t even big enough to really hold it. Kanan clapped her hand over her mouth, but otherwise didn’t do anything. Ruby heard her breathing get a little heavier, though. It felt warm, and Ruby almost felt like it was pulsing in her hand. When she started to move her hand up and down the length of Kanan’s cock, she felt Kanan’s hips pushing up into it.

 

Sure enough, as Ruby slowly stroked Kanan, she got harder, and her breaths grew quicker. Ruby grew even more curious when a white bead formed at the tip. She leaned in and swiped at it with her tongue, and Kanan moved her hands down to press the back of Ruby’s head. When Ruby squealed, Kanan pulled back, then breathed, “I-I’m sorry! Let’s stop here, okay? You’ve seen it, so we should stop.”

 

“No, it’s fine, I kind of liked that,” Ruby insisted. “I think this is really nice. I don’t wanna stop. Let’s do more.”

 

“I still don’t want to hurt you...”

 

“I’ll try to take it in my mouth first, and we’ll just see how it works out. We can stop if you really want to, but...p-please?”

 

Kanan didn’t argue, sitting back a little and looking down at Ruby. Finally, she gave a nod, biting her lip. Looking up at Kanan to gauge her reaction, Ruby started to place kisses along the length of Kanan’s shaft. Not wanting to waste a single second, Ruby wrapped her mouth around the red tip of Kanan’s dick, gripping Kanan’s thigh as she jerked her hips upward again. Ruby could barely fit three inches into her mouth before she felt full, her tongue pressing against the side of Kanan’s dick in a way she hoped was pleasurable. Her mouth was stretched wide just to accommodate the girth of it. 

 

After bobbing her head up and down a little, she came off, looking up at Kanan. Ruby had never imagined that Kanan would be so sensitive, but there she was, panting and clutching the arm of the couch behind her. “Ruby-chan,” she moaned, “I don’t want to stop...are you sure it’ll be okay?”

 

Ruby didn’t bother to reply, sitting up and craning her neck so that she could kiss Kanan on the lips. Kanan didn’t seem to mind her taste, pressing her hand on the back of Ruby’s head and pulling her closer. Kanan was such a good kisser; so many nights of making out left Ruby seeking her own relief, touching herself to the thought of Kanan’s lips on hers. Ruby reached between them, stroking Kanan’s shaft as best as she could. Kanan moaned and Ruby swallowed the sound gratefully, proud to be pleasuring her girlfriend.

 

When they pulled away, Kanan gave another affectionate kiss to the corner of Ruby’s mouth. “I wonder if something like this would even fit,” Ruby remarked, more out of amazement than anything.

 

However, Kanan seemed to immediately panic. “I-it should! But what if it doesn’t? What do we do then?”

 

“It will,” Ruby said, being a bit contradictory. “But...I kind of like the idea of it not fitting. That’s kind of nice, too, don’t you think?”

 

Kanan furrowed her brow. “But if it didn’t fit inside, then we wouldn’t be able to do it all.”

 

“No, I mean, I-I just like knowing that you’re so much bigger than me,” Ruby explained. “It’s kind of exciting...”

 

Kanan still seemed a little tentative, but she mumbled, “We should probably go to the bedroom.”

 

The word “bedroom” made Ruby’s heart soar, with the weight of what they were about to do finally hitting her. Before she could truly get ahold of herself, Ruby was getting picked up by Kanan. Usually, Kanan picked her up bridal-style in a more joking manner, but right then, they were face-to-face. Ruby wrapped her legs around Kanan’s waist as Kanan stepped out of her sweatpants and underwear. She could feel Kanan’s impressive length pushing against her, hot and needy. Ruby had always thought of her own needs, but knowing that Kanan wanted her too only turned her on even more. 

 

With a couple of kisses along the way, Kanan and Ruby eventually made it to Kanan’s bedroom, settling easily into the soft mattress. Ruby had been in Kanan’s bed before. Somehow, though, the whole aura of it had changed, just from the feel of Kanan’s lips on hers. Kanan kissed Ruby deeply, tentatively removing her skirt and her panties. Ruby was squirming on the bed, and when Kanan sat back and noticed, she giggled. “Sorry,” Ruby mumbled, blushing.

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s cute.” Ruby was surprised by Kanan’s sudden surge of bravery when she felt two soft fingers running along the length of her slit. Ruby released a ragged cry of pleasure, jerking her hips into Kanan’s hand. “That’s pretty cute, too.”

 

Usually, Ruby hated when people called her cute; it seemed so demeaning. However, when Kanan looked at her with such loving eyes, she couldn’t imagine being angry. “Thank you,” Ruby said, wiggling her hips a little. Ruby hadn’t even realized how wet she was until Kanan easily slipped a finger into her. Ruby bit into the back of her hand, trying to hold back her whimpers. Even a small touch like that had Ruby arching her back off of the bed. However, as good as Kanan’s hand felt, Ruby’s eyes were on the prize: Kanan’s dick, which was twitching softly between her legs.

 

Ruby reached down between them and started to stroke it as she did earlier; Kanan made a breathy sound, a cross between a sigh and a moan. As if to compete with Ruby’s affections, Kanan pushed one more finger past the resistance of Ruby’s entrance, leaning down for a kiss. Kanan was warm and pulsing in Ruby’s hand. Ruby loved the feel of it, and she immediately started to wonder what it would be like to have something that big inside of her. 

 

Kanan must have been getting pretty excited, as well; slowly and steadily, she started to fuck Ruby’s hand, quickening the pace of her fingers as well. Ruby looked up and saw that Kanan’s eyes were shut, her face pink and somewhat concentrated. When Ruby tightened her grip just a little bit, Kanan’s thrusts sped up. Ruby had never seen Kanan so desperate for anything. All of it was so new, but Ruby was taking it all gratefully. “I’m ready for more,” Kanan said, a tentative request for consent. 

 

“Me too,” Ruby said, smiling up at Kanan and cupping her cheek. Kanan nuzzled her for a split second before pulling away. Ruby felt painfully empty without Kanan’s fingers inside of her, but she was sure she was about to get something much better. Kanan got off of the bed and rifled through her dresser drawer before pulling out a square, silver package. “O-oh. Is that a...condom?”

 

“Uh, y-yeah. Just so you know, I wasn’t keeping them because I was  _ expecting _ you to give me something, or anything. I like being prepared, so-”

 

“No, I get it,” Ruby said quickly. “I’ve never seen one before, so I was surprised...”

 

Kanan nodded, looking a tad relieved. Of course, Ruby had never seen Kanan as someone who’d sleep around like that. Then again, Kanan could probably have anybody she wanted to. Ruby felt kind of honored, in a way, that Kanan would want to be intimate with her. Kanan set the condom on the bed, then set to undressing Ruby. Ruby did the same to distract herself from the feel of Kanan’s eyes on her body; then, they were both naked and staring at each other. Their eyes met, and they both chuckled softly, along with an apology. “I guess I should put it on,” Kanan said, grabbing the condom again.

 

She tore it open, then rolled it over the head of her shaft. Ruby was a little bit disappointed; after all, it was their first time, and she was curious about a lot of things. The feeling of Kanan’s secretions inside of her was among them, certainly. She knew that there was a time for everything, though... “It’ll feel the same, right?”

 

“It should. I’ve heard it does? Oh, and it has lubricant on it, so things should move a little smoother for you. I mean, for both of us, but especially you.”

 

Ruby could tell that Kanan was still anxious about causing her any pain. On the other hand, Ruby didn’t mind much at all. She was willing to endure it for Kanan. Not only that, but the size difference between her and Kanan was becoming more of a turn-on by the second. She  _ wanted _ it to be too big, she  _ wanted _ Kanan to tear her apart. Ruby bit her lip at the thought, then pulled Kanan down for one last kiss. Kanan accepted it, sweetly pressing her tongue against Ruby’s. “I’m ready,” Ruby said once they pulled away. 

 

Kanan nodded once, as if steeling herself to continue. “I am, too. I think. But, Ruby-chan...just remember that I love you, okay?”

 

Kanan settled herself between Ruby’s legs, with one hand beside Ruby’s hip and the other between her legs. She wrapped her fingers around her shaft, giving it a couple of pumps before lining it up with Ruby’s pussy. It was then that Ruby realized she had neglected to respond to Kanan properly. “I love you t-ah! K-Kanan...!”

 

Ruby’s legs instinctively wrapped around Kanan, tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes as Kanan finally penetrated her. It felt like Kanan was splitting her in half. She couldn’t stop screaming, but she used her legs to hold Kanan close, trembling. “I’m sorry, Ruby. We should stop,” Kanan said.

 

“No, don’t,” Ruby said, her voice laced with a whine. “I’ll be fine. Just get it all of the way in...”

 

A flash of guilt crossed Kanan’s face, but she braced herself on the bed and started to move her hips forward again. Ruby’s whole body felt on fire, both from pain and pleasure. She looked up at Kanan, trying to distract herself from the burning sensation all over her skin; Kanan’s face was so beautifully construed, pleasure painted all over it. She was mouthing something over and over, but Ruby couldn’t make it out. Then again, Ruby didn’t care. Just seeing Kanan’s face, and knowing that she was the reason Kanan was making such an expression...it made all of the hurt worth it.

 

Finally, after a few long seconds, Kanan stopped pushing, and all that could be heard was the sound of their combined pants and Ruby softly whining every now and then. “O-okay. I’m in.”

 

“You...you want to move it, right?”

 

“Do you need a second?”

 

Ruby was quite sure she did, but even through the soreness, she still adored the feeling of Kanan’s shaft throbbing needily within her. “No. Go ahead.”

 

Once again, Kanan seemed unsure, but advanced anyway. Ruby kind of liked that idea; Kanan was still oh-so gentle, but she was slowly starting to abandon her careful demeanor in favor of lust. Kanan moved slowly when she pulled backwards, pulling out to the very tip, before easing herself back in. Ruby savored every inch, feeling her walls slowly give way to Kanan’s massive cock. Kanan kept up that cruelly slow pace, and soon, Ruby started to weakly roll her hips into Kanan’s thrusts. 

 

Kanan kissed Ruby’s jaw before pressing her cheek against Ruby’s, her face in the pillows. Ruby could hear every little sound Kanan was making into her when they were like that, and she loved it. However, Ruby had an idea for a little change of position. “Kanan-chan, could you pull me into your lap?”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need a little more time to adjust?” As always, Kanan was worrying. Ruby shook her head softly. “Alright. Sit up just a little.”

 

Ruby lifted most of her upper half off of the bed. Kanan wrapped her arms around Ruby and then sat up, flopping onto her butt. Her shaft never left Ruby’s cunt, but Ruby could feel it moving around in her, and even that made her body grow hotter and more desperate. Once they had settled, Kanan kissed Ruby deeply, gripping her hips. Ruby still had her legs wrapped around Kanan’s waist, not wanting to let her go. As soon as they pulled away, Ruby whispered, “Go.”

 

That time, there was no hesitation on Kanan’s part, which pleased Ruby. She immediately started to move Ruby up and down on her cock, thrusting upwards in time with the movement of Ruby’s hips. She was moving faster before, and her dick was pushing all of the way in each time with more force. Ruby squeaked a little every time Kanan drove home, and Kanan was watching her face carefully.  _ So embarrassing, _ Ruby thought. Kanan’s violet eyes were intense, but slightly glazed over. By then, Ruby was sure that Kanan only had one thing on her mind.

 

Next, Kanan surprised Ruby even more by murmuring, “You’re really tight, Ruby-chan. It’s a wonder I can even fit inside, huh?”

 

Ruby groaned, and for a second, Kanan looked a bit worried, but then Ruby breathlessly replied, “Mm-hm. You’re so big, Kanan-chan. It feels like you’re...tearing me apart...” Kanan hummed a little in Ruby’s ear, and Ruby felt Kanan’s hands and hips speeding up. One of Ruby’s hands clawed at Kanan’s back, while the other grabbed at her ponytail. Kanan indulging in Ruby’s kink, whether she meant to or not, was such a turn-on for Ruby! She felt like she was going to pass out in Kanan’s arms. She decided to keep it up, wondering if the concept of a large size difference between them turned Kanan on, too... “You’re stretching me so much,” she added. “I can feel every bit of you inside me.”

 

Kanan moved her hands from Ruby’s hips and wrapped her arms around her back instead, pressing their breasts flush against each other. Kanan growled in Ruby’s ear, “You like this, then? You like it when I’m stretching your tight pussy?”

 

A little shiver wracked Ruby’s body. She never knew that Kanan could say filthy things like that...especially to her! Of course, she loved it, regardless of how surprising it was. “Yes,” Ruby said, trying not to let her voice tremble from excitement. It seemed like Kanan’s thrusts were getting faster with every word. They were holding each other as close as possible, as if they couldn’t possibly be touching enough. Ruby had never expected such intensity from lovemaking, but it felt like every second was only causing her to get more and more worked up.

 

“You’re squeezing me, too,” Kanan groaned. “You feel amazing...and you look so small and cute when I’m holding you.”

 

“H-hold me closer,” Ruby said, tightening her own grip on Kanan for good measure. However, Kanan didn’t seem to need any instruction. She pulled Ruby closer, and started to thrust harder when she did. Ruby had stopped trying to hold back her cries, and was openly moaning Kanan’s name into the room. Kanan was panting and gasping softly into Ruby’s ear; a barely-there noise, but Ruby appreciated it all the same. “Harder, too...stretch me more.”

 

“I want more, too, Ruby.” The sheer want in Kanan’s voice combined with the husky way she said Ruby’s name made Ruby bite into Kanan’s shoulder, trying to stop herself from just begging shamelessly for Kanan to destroy her from the inside out. It already felt like that, though, with Kanan’s cock pounding against Ruby’s walls by then. Kanan had abandoned her earlier worry, and was being as rough as she pleased. Ruby felt like Kanan was just swallowing her; in pleasure, in the vast expanse of her body and arms, but at the same time, she felt so secure. Kanan continued, her voice cracking. “It’s so good, Ruby...I love doing this to you. I love hearing you scream when I’m pushing inside and opening you up...you like it too, right?”

 

Ruby could hardly reply. The pulsing in her loins was growing stronger, more insistent, and Kanan was doing nothing to help stop it. Kanan was all over her, but her dick especially was hitting every spot that Ruby could have imagined. It got even better when Kanan removed one hand from around Ruby’s torso, only to push it between them and aimlessly glide her fingers over Ruby’s engorged clit. Ruby jerked in response, her whole body stiffening. “K-Kanan, don’t, or I’ll...I’ll...”

 

Kanan only moved faster. If she was trying to bring Ruby to her climax, then she had definitely succeeded; only a couple more lazy circles around Ruby’s clit had Ruby’s eyes nearly rolling back in her head, her mouth falling open. Kanan saw her weak spot and went for it, her tongue searching Ruby’s mouth as Ruby screamed and bucked in her grasp. Kanan pulled away from their kiss, still thrusting just as fast. “Ruby, I’m not going to hold back, okay? I’m so close, I just need a little more,” Kanan said. Ruby loved Kanan when she sounded like that, like she was willing to do anything.

 

However, she didn’t need to ask for much more. Ruby nodded complacently, her own orgasm still tingling her skin. She hardly had a chance to rest, with Kanan starting to hammer at her mercilessly. Ruby looked up at Kanan, staring at her just like Kanan had done to her earlier. Kanan’s eyes were shut tight, though, so she didn’t notice. 

 

Then, Kanan’s eyebrows knitted together, and she bared her teeth in a pleasured expression that almost looked like a grimace, and Ruby felt the warmth of her seed through the condom. Kanan strangled out one last moan of Ruby’s name, pulling Ruby down into her lap so that she was all of the way inside. Ruby watched her face twitch and twist, mesmerized by how beautiful Kanan was even when she wasn’t trying, even when she was pink and sweaty and breathing hard.

 

They shared a kiss, a bit less one-sided than the one Kanan had given during the throes of Ruby’s orgasm. When they pulled back, Kanan offered a little smile, and Ruby smiled back, although weakly. “Thank you, Kanan-chan,” Ruby said, her voice just a tad hoarse from all of her screaming. “F-for going along with me like that...”

 

“It’s fine. I kind of liked it too,” Kanan admitted, her face sheepish. She laid Ruby down on her back, reverting them to their earlier position; however, that time, she pulled out and got rid of the condom before settling back down on top of Ruby. A lovers’ embrace was just as lovely as Ruby had always dreamed it would be: hot, breathless, and utterly magical. “I’ve always seen our size difference as a cutesy thing, sort of...but it was sexy, too. If that makes sense.”

 

Ruby looped her arms around Kanan’s neck and pulled her down, feeling blissfully happy. She had gotten what she wanted...and much more.

 

_ Sorry, onee-chan...I guess being a little forward  _ is  _ the way to go sometimes. _


End file.
